


ying-yang

by boxerzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, super duper short too, this is drabble nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxerzayn/pseuds/boxerzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the shortest and sappiest thing i've ever written i don't think it can even count as a one shot</p>
    </blockquote>





	ying-yang

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest and sappiest thing i've ever written i don't think it can even count as a one shot

niall and zayn are like a ying-yang 

the thing with niall and zayn, is that opposites attract.

the thing with niall and zayn, is how they’re opposites,  
like the black and the white half of zayns yin-yang tattoo.  
and like his tattoo, niall is ingraved in zayn and in zayns life forever and   
if he wants to remove niall it will be just as painful as it will to remove the yin-yang tattoo on his arm.

and it’s funny almost.  
how they are, even in just their appearences, like the ying-yang tattoo,  
zayn black where niall is blonde. and zayn with the light dyed streak in his fringe and niall with his dark roots deeded to be bleeched close to his skull,   
like the small spot of white in the black and small spot of black in the white.

and niall is like the white half of the ying-yang, light, and with a loud laughter, and smack on,  
and zayn is like the black, dark, obscure, and quiet.  
but it works, because when zayn is shy niall is companionable   
and when niall is uncomfortable zayn will always listen,   
and when niall doesn’t know how to smile zayn can flash a smile becuase he knows,  
and when zayn doesn’t know what to say niall can just talk because he knows and it. It just works.

niall and zayn are opposites. niall is quantity where zayn is quality and niall smells of beer and zayn of cigarettes and niall is pale and fragile and zayn is tanned and even though he is skinny his bones are hard. 

and the two of them don’t just work, they match, they mold together like two pieces in a ying-yang and maybe niall will get a tattoo like that too, to show that they belong and maybe he won’t, because zayn’s the one covered in tattoos, and niall is the one with a clean canvas. 

maybe niall will just hold zayns hand while he get’s another one and not because zayn asked him to, but because he know zayn needs it. because he knows zayn better than anyone, because he’s a part of zayn and zayn’s a part of him, just like the yin-yang tattoo.

and niall would get annoyed reading all of this, thinking that the ying-yang tattoo is brought up way too often, damn, but that’s the way he is. that’s the way the things he say are, they just fly out of his mouth, into the air and then they’re gone, unlike zayn’s words, who linger in the air like the smoke from his marlboros, minutes after spoken.

they’re opposites and they fit and they’re beautiful together and it’s not seen at first, because a black seems so fit with a black and a white seems to fit with a white, and maybe that’s the thing, that they didn’t know it and nobody knew it but somehow they ended up where they ended up and it all just makes sense. 

like the ying-yang tattoo makes sense on zayns left arm.


End file.
